The Dungeon
by Penni Lane
Summary: My first time going down to the dungeon.


Disclaimer: I don't own "The X-Files" or any entity linked to it or  
involved with it. The genius in charge of that show  
is Chris Carter, and he has all the rights to the  
characters and ideas in "The X-Files." I'm merely  
borrowing them for a short time.  
  
Title: The Dungeon  
Author: Penni  
Rating: PG-13 (language)  
Summary: My first time going down to the dungeon.  
  
Category: Story  
Spoilers: Season 8, possibly  
Keywords: hints at Mulder/Scully UST  
Feedback: MrsSpooky_DKS@yahoo.com   
  
  
Thanks To: All the little people I stepped on getting here...  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this for a challenge. Go figure. I also KNOW  
who the new person is, but this is *my* idea, damn it!  
Thank you..  
Notations in parentheses are the comments of the narrator,  
Agent Mae Glasco. These thoughts are a kind of  
interjection, if you will.. she's adding her own two  
cents.  
  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
  
I'd never expected to be reassigned. My record for the Violent  
Crimes Unit was cleaner than a slate in a new school on the teachers'  
first day back. But I'd been plucked from that humble abode and hurled  
into what we on the fourth floor called The Dungeon. More formally  
known as the X-files division. We'd all known somebody would be stuck  
down there with the Ice Queen, after Spooky had disappeared. There was  
a huge investigation underfoot to find him. To find one agent. There  
were even rumors that Assistant Director Skinner had seen a spaceship   
in the forest the night Spooky 'left.' We all joked that the little green   
men came to take him home.   
I'd known Agent Mulder, actually, back in the days of Quantico.  
He'd had real potential then. He was a good agent, regardless of what  
any of the other agents said. So was she. They'd been partners for a  
long time. (Many of us on the fourth floor think that they'd been more  
than partners, but those theories have never been confirmed-or denied.)  
I'd never asked to be, or expected to be, or even wanted to  
be given this assignment. Yet I was standing right outside that wooden  
door to the office. The door that showed only one name: "Special Agent  
Fox Mulder." I had to wonder why she didn't have a nameplate, but  
I pushed that question out of my mind and knocked on the door, then  
pushed it open. What I saw astounded me. The office was very cluttered.  
There were full files everywhere-on the desk, on the table, in the file  
cabinets, on top of the file cabinets. The tack boards were covered with  
snapshots and newspaper or magazine clippings. There was even a poster  
with a shot of a UFO over a landscape. The poster bore the white block  
letters 'I WANT TO BELIEVE.' And there, almost hidden by stacks of the  
very files she was going through, was Special Agent Dana Scully. I knew  
it was her-I'd seen her and Mulder together before. But we'd never met.  
Here was a woman who had been through hell-she'd been held hostage more  
times than one could count, she'd been through cancer, and rumor had  
it that she'd even lost a child. Rumor also had it that the child had  
been Mulder's, but I'd always doubted many things. She'd dealt with so  
much tragedy, and now a man she'd known and most likely cared deeply  
about-for seven years, no less-had disappeared. I guess I felt sorry  
for her then, and I was sorry for all the times I'd referred to her by  
that 'Ice Queen' or 'Mrs. Spooky' nickname. I truly was sorry.  
"Agent Scully?" I asked.  
She looked up. There were dark circles under her eyes. I could  
tell she'd been in that office, in that chair, for hours.  
"I'm Mae Glasco. I've been assigned to help you find your  
partner."  
Agent Scully gave a smile that seemed to me to be forced. "Well,  
Agent Glasco, welcome to the x-files."  
I smiled somewhat sympathetically before taking a seat at a  
small table where a chair had been strategically positioned, almost as  
if the table had served as a desk. "What do we know so far?"  
"Not enough."  
I could tell it was going to be a challenge working with her.  
She had a sort of passion inside, for what she did. I knew she wouldn't  
give up on this case, or on any case.  
"What do we need to find?"  
"Everything."  
One word answers. That said everything. She was a solitary  
person. I quickly categorized her under 'L' for 'Loner.' (Looking back,  
I may have categorized too quickly. But that's now. I'm talking about  
then.)  
"What division were you in?" She asks, breaking my stream of  
thought.  
"Oh.. I, um.. the VCU."  
(Ok.. me here again, interrupting. I have to admit, meeting this  
agent for the first time, after hearing so much about her, I was quite  
intimidated. I had no fucking clue what to say to her, or how to treat  
her. So if you're reading this little narration of mine and thinking  
'Gee.. Mae Glasco.. what a clod..' then fear not! I'm actually quite the  
people-person.. that is, unless I feel inferior. Oh, now I'm rambling..  
you probably want me to get back to the story? Thought so.)  
She nodded, and smiled slightly. "Who'd you piss off to get   
stuck down here?"  
At that moment, I knew that I liked this person. We could have  
so much fun and get to be life long friends (Sorry, reader, had to put  
that line in!). I smiled back. "God."  
She smirked, perhaps noticing the gold cross I always wore. It  
was a necklace my husband had given me.  
"Are you Christian?" She asked.  
Yep. She'd seen it. (Not that it was hard to miss. I don't like  
big, clunky jewelry. I think it's un-feminine. The cross was barely   
bigger than the 'Ctrl' key on a standard computer keyboard. Actually, it  
was smaller than one. Sorry, sorry.. back to the story.)  
"Yeah.. Catholic, actually," I replied, nodding, absent-mindedly  
fingering the tiny pendant.  
"I had a necklace just like that."  
Aha! So she was Catholic, too. Or, at the very least, I could   
say she was Christian.  
"Mind if I ask what happened to it?"  
"Yes."  
Keeps to herself. Has an issue with trust. (Damn, I hated that  
degree in Psychology. I always analyze people when I least expect it!)  
"Ok.."  
She looks back down at her desk, at the open folder laying  
there. From what I can see, in it is a picture of Agent Mulder. A  
very nice one. (Whoa, girl, you're married, take it easy there!) She was  
looking down at the picture intently. Gazing. (This is when I know that  
she loves him). I realized, at that moment, that Agent Scully cared  
about her partner, and not just as a partner or a friend. (Told you!)  
Whether she was in love with him or not, I wasn't sure. Whether she'd  
been screwing him or not, I wasn't sure. But there was love. And love  
is all you need. (John Lennon, smart man... tragically shot in the back  
in 1980.)  
I leaned forward to get a better look at the file, and the legs  
of my chair scuffed against the floor. The sound seemed loud in the  
small office, and Agent Scully looked up, seemingly startled. I could  
see it in her eyes-she needed that man. Not finding him was no longer a  
possibility.  
"We're going to find him," I told her.  
And at that moment, I knew that I would do everything in my  
power, to keep my word.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE END  
  
What, do you think? Well, if you do... *g*... let me know.  
  
MrsSpooky_DKS@yahoo.com 


End file.
